1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to propulsion and steering devices for watercraft and, more specifically, to such devices which utilize a pair of independently operable motors to provide both the thrust and steering capability for the craft and which includes separate foot pedal controls for both activating the motors and for controlling the direction of thrust, either forward or reverse, and for also regulating the speed of the motors in a forward or reverse direction depending upon the movement of the foot pedals. The invention is also directed to adjustable brackets for mounting the motors with respect to the watercraft so that the motors may be easily and conveniently mounted in such a manner that the motors will automatically pivot upwardly if any subsurface obstruction is encountered so as to prevent damage to the props of each motor.
2. History of the Related Art
Over the years there have been a number of innovations directed to enabling small watercraft to be powered and steered by a propulsion system. Many of these systems are specifically designed to facilitate the use of watercraft for sport fishing and thus utilize controls which are manipulated by an individual's feet so that the fisherman's hands remain free to facilitate the use of fishing rods and other fishing equipment. One such combination propulsion and steering unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,335 to Ball. In this patent a single electrical motor is mounted to the stern board and is powered by an electrical source through a pair of foot pedals which, when manipulated, establish an electrical circuit between the battery and the motor. The patent further discloses the use of a rope and pulley system to turn the motor with the ropes being connected to the pedals so that the ropes are moved simultaneously with the movement of the control pedals. Unfortunately, with this type of system, it is not always possible to accurately control the steering of the boat and coordinate the steering with the propulsion provided by the motor. The use of ropes and pulleys not only interferes with the internal use of the boat but also, when tied to the tiller, only enables a limited amount of steering to be achieved through the tiller apparatus. Such a system also does not provide for a reversal of the propulsion system so as to enable a reverse movement of the boat and therefore all movement must be in a forward direction. The steering is further limited in that the invention discloses the use of a single motor which must be turned relative to the stern of the boat in order to steer the boat. Such single motor steering allows the boat to slip relative to the surface of the water when making turns and therefore, the boat cannot be turned on itself or about a single vertical axis. A similar type of single motor arrangement having foot controlled electronics mounted between a source of power and a motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,838 to Moser.
To further facilitate the steering control which is possible utilizing a combined propulsion and steering system, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,520 to Gentry, a system is disclosed which incorporates two separate electrical motors which are mounted to the two opposite sides of a boat or watercraft. Utilizing a dual motor system it is possible to use reverse propulsion of one motor relative to the other in order to assist in turning the boat about itself, thereby facilitate steering of the boat during use. In the patent, each of the motors is connected to a source of electrical energy through a foot control rod which is pivotable between a forward and a reverse position. When the control rods are pushed forwardly, contact is established which energizes the motors so that their propellers rotate in a forward direction, and when the control unit is pulled rearwardly, a separate contact is established reversing the flow of energy through the motors and thereby reversing the direction of thrust, so that the motors are rotating in reverse so as to propel the boat in a reverse direction. By operating one motor in a forward direction and one in a reverse, the boat can rotate about a single vertical axis. Unfortunately, the motor control system only enables an electrical contact to be made to either power the motors in a forward or reverse direction, with the speed of the motor being the same in either case. As the amount of thrust developed by the motors cannot be varied, the amount of steering control of the watercraft is severely limited and excessive turbulence will be created which decreases the safe operation of the motors and also disturbs fish when the boat is being used for fishing purposes. The patent further discloses mounting brackets for mounting the motors relative to the sides of a boat so that the depth of the propellers may be changed as is necessary. The mounting brackets, however, do not permit the motors to yield or pivot vertically and should any subsurface obstruction be encountered it is possible that the props or propellers blades associated therewith will become damaged.
Additional examples of electrically powered watercraft having steering controls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,579 to Childre and 4,537,144 to Horton.